Witch-Hunters
Witch-Hunters, sometimes stylized as Witch Hunters are based on past phenomena; their modern takes can vary from delusional fanatics to outright evil or corrupt clergy members using superstitions to enforce changes for their own benefits. Witch-Hunters may be of high social rankings and thus others can have great trouble stopping their misdeeds as in medieval societies or anything similar Witch-Hunters may be all but untouchable by anything short of life-threatening revolts and may have the blessings or protections of nations, religious bodies and/or Demiurges. In modern settings Witch-Hunters are the opposite and eccentric individuals at odds with society as a whole being seen as mad, dangerous or just foolish by everyone. A heroic take would be Monster-Slayers or simply Slayers (named after the Buffy/''Angel'' series) who combat the supernatural and/or heretical but do so in a manner that is less oppressive and cruel; indeed some will fight Witch-Hunters due to the differences in philosophies or can slip into becoming Witch-Hunters themselves due to the phenomena of "He Who Fights/Hunts Monsters". Variants include Monster-Hunters which can be considered specializations of the more generic Monster-Slayer or Inquisitor roles in fiction. Examples True Witch-Hunters These are Witch-Hunters from medieval, fantasy or sometimes early modern settings such as the infamous Salem witch trials - they are often backed up by others thus making them hard for heroes to combat and also the most corrupt and delusional. *John Ketcham - At least one tale of this mysterious figure is that he was a Witch-Hunter to the point he was put on trial for fanaticism; his actions were further demonized when rumors began that he was a warlock using the hysteria as a cover for his Satanic goals. Modern Witch-Hunters These are Witch-Hunters from modern or future eras - common in media dealing with science fantasy or the supernatural they tend to be unaccepted loners by nature and less corrupt but still deluded unless they have other reasons such as vengeance and intolerance. Witch-Hunter Variants These are not strictly Witch-Hunters but fall under similar aims of oppressing minorities such as the occult or Heretics - examples are priests, paladins and/or knights that further senseless crusades or purges for their own personal goals or delusions. *Claude Frollo - while primarily an oppressor of ethnic minorities he was also a wickedly clever man who used fear of witchcraft to justify his actions (he was also extremely superstitious and believed he could do no wrong thus any temptation was a curse or "witch's doing") climaxing in an attempt to burn Esmeralda at the stake for sorcery (making him a variant of Witch-Hunters). *Hans-Gretta Demon - a demon that invoked the witch-hunter phenomena by turning Sunnydale residents xenophobic and irrational over magic of all kinds, even pagan worship such as Wicca : it is hinted the Hans-Greta demon had done this for centuries and indeed its name is a variant of Hansel and Gretel, with the witch being seen as the victim in Buffy lore.. as a demon its motives were not religious nor political but simply for malicious "fun". Category:Stock Characters Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Oppressors Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Fanatics Category:Paranoid Category:Dark Priests Category:Xenophobes Category:Delusional Category:Image Needed Category:Abusers Category:Contradictory Category:Assassins